


The Experiment

by StillSinging



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillSinging/pseuds/StillSinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock learns new things about his flatmate John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut :-) Comment/Rate/Enjoy dearies.

It was an unpleasant day outside and no new cases to jazz it up. So what should he do? He was so bored. He could start shooting at the wall again but neither John nor Ms. Hudson would have any of that.  
Sherlock surveyed the room lazily for something even the slightest interesting. He had human eyeballs curing in the fridge he knew, but he had no urge to get them out and do something John would call "mad.". He sighed heavily and his eyes rested upon John's laptop at his feet, tucked away between the cushion and the armrest of the sofa.  
Then some preposterous thought crossed his mind...read John's blog. He's always nagged his friend over his precious blog, so he needed a reason to be reading it in case John came back early from his grocery shopping. He quickly decided that he was was searching for inaccuracies among his friend's writing.  
He sat up and fished the laptop from its nook and opened it up. He entered the password and the screen cleared to the last site he was on...and failed to exit out of. It wasn't his blog, it was dirty DIRTY porn.  
Rather than close out and find the correct website he scrolled down, apparently this was a solely BDSM website, and according to his browsing history, BDSM was something he was into.  
That was...odd, John didn't seem like the guy who was into chains and whips, then again Sherlock was not one to deduce about one's sexual preferences, unless it affected the case.  
However, he did have a peculiar interest in this and began to wonder. Just HOW into this was he? "Mmm let's experiment." He muttered to himself, and jumped up to explore his bedroom.  
...............

Sherlock found himself some fun toys: a whip, some handcuffs, and some garters. Garters? No way he wears garters...for who? He studied the toys closer, and they were brand-new . Perhaps it was only a fantasy...? One that John desired to act out someday.  
Even with all this deduction, the experiment was still inconclusive, this was only his hypothesis.  
................

"I'm back! Ah!". Sherlock could hear John struggle with his bags. Sherlock stayed silent, as he listened to John setting down the groceries nosily. "Sherlock?...Thanks for all the help!" He shouted, as he continued his silence in determination to make John find him. "Sherlock?" He could hear doors open and close as he searched, his voice went from agitated to slightly worried in two seconds flat. Eventually, John stopped calling, and the silence that followed was filled with tension. Suddenly the door to John's room burst open with John wielding a gun, which he immediately pointed at the ground when he saw his friend. "Sherlock...what--?" The flabbergasted look was amusing to Sherlock who suppressed his smile, which still managed to poke at the corners of his mouth.  
"Hello John. Your errands went smoothly I presume?"He asked as though he weren't handcuffed and only wearing garters.  
"Sherlock, what the Hell is this?!"He long set down his gun, and was waving his arms around in rigid and flustered motions.  
"Hmm I thought you could tell me, John," he said seductively, propping himself on the edge of John's bed, his handcuffed hands between his slightly parted thighs. John was blushing profusely.  
"Stop! Stop this right now," he tried to look away. Sherlock got up, doing his best to sway his hips ever so enticingly. He held his hands to his well-muscled chest.  
"You're adorable when you blush dear, tell me, do you like?" He hovered so close to John, who tried his best to ignore it. He brushed his fingers from John's bicep to his wrist, lightly feeling his muscles. Though he looked away, he didn't resist, just stared off.  
"Sherlock."He closed his eyes and sighed. "Why?"He turned to look him straight in the eyes. Sherlock lifted his cuffed hands to his face.  
"I've made a deduction."  
"And...?"He seemed calmer.  
"I think you like this, I'm just seeing if I'm right," he slipped his arms up and around him.  
"So I'm only your experiment?" He looked at him in disbelief. Sherlock paused, was he? He did start this as an experiment, but then again why did he want to know? He doesn't care about sex, but he had an urge to do this. Something about John made him see things in such a new light, some strange feeling he had with every look and accidental touch. Like a swarm of butterflies being released into his chest, and right now his heart was beating in a funny way.  
"Actually, I thought it was an experiment, but now I believe it to be something more," he said with sincerity but almost puzzled.  
"Sherlock...this is out of order," now they were mere inches from eachother's faces.  
"Oh," Sherlock looked down, slightly disappointed, then he thought, "will you punish me?" Something from John's pants nudged him at his thigh, and he looked up to see John's wicked grin.  
"Oh yes, you've been a very bad boy," John grabbed him at his waist and kissed him, Sherlock's heart burst and he got a strange light-headed feeling.  
"What am I expecting, master?"He pulled John closer, forehead against forehead.  
"A spanking. Get on the bed." John ordered, and he complied, lifting his arms from around his John. He sat himself on the edge of the bed, as John discarded his jacket and sauntered over to Sherlock who parted his well tones thighs for John to stand. Sherlock ran his cuffed hands up John's toned chest and slid his shirt off of his shoulders. He was pushed down slowly until he was lying on his back as his arms were lifted above his head. John felt every inch of him, from his taut abdomen and his firm chest with his hands, he explored his incredibly structured face with his lips. For some reason he never has realized how brilliantly toned Sherlock's body was. He ran his hands from his pits to his forearms, memorizing the way his muscles flexed when he stretched and arched his back. He tossed back his head to expose his pale neck for John to trail his lips down his throat and lightly nibbled at his collarbone. His hands wandered down to his sharp hipbones and felt his navel gently trying his hardest to hold back how he really wanted to touch him, though there was nothing holding him back. He could feel a hardening bulge growing between Sherlock's legs, a sound almost like a sigh or a moan escaped his his throat.  
"Oh John, what are you waiting for," Sherlock hips started to grind against John's, his bulge demanding attention.  
"I want to hear you beg," he whispered warmly in his ear. Sherlock felt shivers run down his spine and linger in his hips. He might go insane if something wasn't done soon.  
"Please," he moaned as John played with the waistband of his garters. "J-John! Oh really?! Won't you j-just--?!" He slipped his fingers ever so slightly beneath the fabric of the panties, heavily stroking the hollow between his leg and scrotum.  
"What is it you want dear?" John straddled Sherlock, who was panting by now.  
"I want it! Your hand around my cock! Oh please! Anything?" He groaned as he pleaded and John granted. He slid his hand into his straining panties and pulled out his long hard cock in his hands. As Sherlock shivered, he stroked it up and down the shaft with his thumb softly at first but then gradually picked up speed. John's hand went up and down as though the dick were a railroad and soon the train was going to take off and fly.  
"OH GOD!" Sherlock nearly yelled out to the tilting ceiling, encouraging John to do it harder. John grit his teeth concentrating on the job on hand, with his other hand he pushed down his panties completely off his hips to fully expose Sherlock's rock hard dick, which was redder than John could blush.  
"After this I'm going to hammer you into this bed so hard it'll be in the washing for weeks," Sherlock's voice rumbled like thunder in his sexy thunderstorm of moaning.  
"You can fuck me like your little bitch when I'm through with you!" John growled between his clenched teeth, and all at once, Sherlock came into his hands. He let go and proceeded to his way up his wonderfully sculpted torso with his hungry lips.  
"Oh John..." Sherlock sighed almost satisfied but hungry for more. He wanted to rip John's stupid pants off and have his way, "Why are you wearing those stupid pieces of clothing?"He asked in his sultry British accent.  
"Patience Sherlock," he straddled him again and propped Sherlock comfortably on an arrangement of pillows and lifted his handcuffed hands above his head. "Now, there is something that needs your expertise detective," John looked at him almost seriously, as he undid his belt. However Sherlock had the better acting skills.  
"And what might you have that could even be remotely interesting Doctor?" John unzipped and discarded his jeans.  
"Well, I came in today with a mystery about my male part. So far everyone has been stubbornly flaccid in their knowledge..." The both stared at eachother intensely.  
"Doctor Watson!? This is not my area of expertise?!" He acted shocked, as John removed his boxers to reveal his hard and thick cock.  
"It'll be such a shame if you don't take this case, I was hoping to be blown away by your expertise..." He acted disappointed, and Sherlock pretended to ponder on it, then he examined his manhood with great interest.  
"Well, it certainly appears to be a hard case, however I'm sure I am capable of pleasuring you with the results." John prodded Sherlock's eager mouth with the reddening tip of his manhood, Sherlock put his mouth around the head tenderly as he traced circles with the tip of his tongue, gradually he took in more; working faster and harder, sucking and using his teeth to tug lightly.  
"Ohh," Sherlock looked up at John, who had tilted his head back in pleasure. He worked it more taking it deeper, he heard John gasp and soon his hips started to buck. John threaded his fingers tightly through Sherlock's curls, close to his scalp. Sherlock knew what was coming and he braced himself with the headboard. John couldn't hold back anymore and he started to fuck him in the face...hard. Sherlock tried to open his mouth as wide as he could to make room for the cock he was currently deep-throating. He grunted and whimpered, but not protestingly. John panted, going faster as he came closer to bursting and with one final moan he came down Sherlock's throat, who started to choke. He quickly pulled out, giving Sherlock room to sit up and reacquaint himself.  
"Are you okay?" John heaved worriedly, Sherlock only nodded but added a reassuring smile. They rested together for a moment, regaining their breaths.  
"Did it hurt?"Asked John, now self conscious that it may have been too much. Sherlock thought for a moment then said:  
"Yes, but I rather enjoyed myself, you?"John smiled wickedly once again, and looked down into Sherlock's sultry eyes.  
"I think I may have been naughty dear, I think I should wear the handcuffs now." Sherlock gave a sexy smirk and spoke:  
"Very well my Lord."


End file.
